To The Ends of This World
by BlackxTigris
Summary: It's been 6 years since Link defeated Vaati, and yet the Minish still despise him. Feeling rejected, Vaati looses hope. Until a mysterious old woman promises a new life in a strange land... for a price. Vaati accepts and is turned into a Hylian. Vaati/OC
1. Such Melancholy

"Hurry up! We have a three week's journey ahead of us, and I don't want us to start out slow!" a pale-skinned man said, giving the rope he held a small tug. The young woman at the other end of the rope frowned at the man.

"Well, yelling will get us nowhere. And stop jerking the rope so much. It's cutting into my wrists," she said, quickening her pace. The man scowled at her.

"Oh, be silent, and stop your complaining, woman! The only thing I care about is getting you back to that gypsy caravan, and collecting my reward money!" He marched moodily on, his captive's rope in one hand, and a horse's reins in the other. His blood red eyes turned to the sky, noting that it was getting late. "We'll set up camp soon. And I want no funny business." They reached a clearing, and the man started a fire and set up a tent. They sat around the fire, eating a meal he made. Nothing was said between captive and captor for a while. The girl looked at the man from cross the fire. His dark red eyes were fixed on the flames, and his long, light-lavender hair was swept to one side of his face. His skin was very pale, almost the same purplish color as his silky locks. A dark indigo cloak hung off his shoulders, which he had wrapped around him to keep away the bit of the wind. The girl finally spoke up.

"So do I at least get to know the name of my captor?" she asked. He looked up from the fire, and studied her for a while. The girl sat silently, waiting for his reply.

"Vaati," He finally answered.

"My name is Selene," she told him, looking back at the fire. Vaati rose to his feet and walked round the fire, tired of pleasantries. He took the rope and tied it to a tree.

"I suggest you get some sleep. We start early tomorrow," he said, the ever-present frown on his face. She timidly gave him a small smile, wondering why he was angry all the time. Vaati narrowed his crimson eyes at her, then turned and strode toward his tent. Selene sighed, watching him go. She wished, for some reason, that she could help him. The girl was an extremely kind-hearted person, and didn't like seeing anyone angry or in pain, the way Vaati looked.

She put side her thoughts, and curled up underneath the tree. Shivering, the girl hugged her knees to her chest, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Fangs. Tearing, ripping fangs and cold, bloodthirsty yellow eyes. Snapping and dripping with a mixture of saliva and blood, the fangs darted closer. They opened wide and SNAP.

Selene jolted awake, sitting bolt upright. Her heart pounded loud in her ears, and her chest rose and fell quickly with her rapid breathing. She put her hands to her face to find that she was covered in a cold sweat. The girl wiped her face on her arm, and took deep breaths.

"Just a nightmare," she reassured herself softly, "it was just a nightmare." Selene shivered as the wind blew, and she noticed something draped over her shoulders. She pulled it tightly round her, and found that it was Vaati's blue cloak. A small smile graced her lips as she took a glance at the tent, knowing that he wasn't an entirely cold person. She leaned back against the tree and gazed at the pale sky. The first rays of the sun were starting to peek over the horizon, and they would be moving on soon. The forest around her was still dark, and the fire from the previous night gave off a thin trail of smoke.

Selene's gaze moved to the tent as Vaati emerged from it. In the low light, she could see he wore a pale, bluish-purple long-sleeved tunic, and orange pants. He walked silently to the horse, and patted it and fed it. Vaati began packing up the camp. She looked up as he walked over to her tree with his ever-present frown, he handed Selene an apple and untied the rope from the tree.

"Thank you," she said softly as he led her to the horse. He gave a sharp nod in acknowledgement. Vaati took the reins of the horse, and they started walking. The journey was silent, Vaati leading horse at a fast pace, Selene trailing behind. The girl pulled the cloak tighter around her, and then stopped, remembering that it was Vaati's. She slid the dark blue cape off of her shoulders.

"Vaati?" she said to his back. Without turning, he answered.

"What?"

"Thank you for lending me your cloak. Here," she said, holding it out for him. He looked over his shoulder at her, then turned and took the cloak.

"No problem," he muttered, throwing the cloak back over his shoulders and turning back around. They continued on through the woods in silence. It was late in the afternoon, and the sun blazed a deep red-orange through the leaves of the forest. Selene was getting tired from walking all day, and she could tell by Vaati's particularly bad mood that he was too. He stopped in another clearing, and set up the camp. Selene was once again tied to a tree. Vaati say by the fire he built, cooking a meal. Suddenly, the tree branch above him shook violently as a winged creature dive-bombed him. Vaati only had time to gasp in alarm. Straining against her bonds, Selene acted quickly and made a sweeping motion with her arms. A blast of fire slammed into the monster, sending it flying across the clearing. It was smoldering as it struggled to get up. Selene made a quick downward sweep, and shouted a spell. A ball of fire crashed sown on the winged creature. It no longer moved. Vaati stared at it in shock, then snapped his head in Selene's direction.

"You're a fire mage?" he asked, astonished. She nodded, noticing that he was showing some emotion. He noticed this too, and his emotion soon became unreadable.

"I guess that's why the old hag wanted me to do the job. And because I owe her one…" he muttered, standing up and straightening his pale, blue-purple hat. He glanced at Selene, then brushed himself off. "I'll have to get something better to tie you with." Selene glanced at her hands, and noticed that the rope had burnt off.

"Oh," she said. She looked down at her hands. Without the rope, she could see that they were raw and bloody. But she wasn't contained. She was free. Her heart leapt as she turned toward the dense woods behind her. Before she could run into them, she heard someone sprint behind her, and a pale hand clamped round her wrist. She cried out in pain as the grip tightened, and she was spun around. She came nose to nose with a pair of deep red eyes, burning with anger.

"DON'T you DARE,' he growled, twisting her arm angrily. Selene bit her lip to keep from crying out. Whimpering, she tried to back away from him. Vaati angrily shoved her against a tree.

"Vaati, please! Don't!" she pleaded, the pain in her wrist becoming unbearable.

"There is far more than just my payment at stake! I'm not sure how I could possibly make you understand that you must and can't escape!" Selene turned her head and winced as he shouted. He was truly frightening. Selene could feel a tear slide down her cheek. She finally grabbed his hand with her free one, and feebly pried at his fingers. He gave a slow sigh, and released her wrist. She collapsed against the tree cringing, and clutched her bleeding wrist. Vaati looked down at his own hand, smeared with her blood, and the frown slowly fell from his face. For the first time in a long time, Vaati felt truly sorry for something he had done. She had only shown him kindness, and he hurt her. He knelt down beside her, not sure what to do or say. The pain in her wrist started to numb, and Selene wrapped it with a strip of cloth from her dress.

"I'm sorry." Selene looked up. As she looked into his crimson eyes, she was surprised to see he was sincere with his apology. With his emotional guard down, Selene was also shocked to see so much pain in one pair of eyes.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I just… really need to get you back. I guess you deserve an explanation. The old hag that runs your gypsy caravan, Madam Rosa, she gave me a new life, a chance to start over from my old one. And she has threatened to take that away if I fail to return you to her. So please, go back with me." Selene stared at him in shock true desperation shown in his eyes. "Please," he said again. She blinked, then nodded slowly.

"A…all right. I was bound to go back anyway, I guess. The closest thing I have to family is back there," she told him. Vaati gave a sigh of relief, ad he stood and offered a hand to her. With her good hand, she took it, and he gingerly helped her stand. His face hardened again as they walked to the tent. Vaati held it open for her, and she hesitantly went in. It was small, but nice nonetheless.

"You can sleep on that side. I'll stay over here," he said, motioning for her to sleep in the back of the tent. He lay down in front of the door, and pulled his hat down over his eyes. Selene sat down on her spot, and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Thank you for letting me stay in here," she said softly.

"No problem," replied Vaati. Then he lifted his hat off his eyes and propped himself up on one elbow. "I never got a chance to thank you for saving me from that monster. So thank you," he said, looking at her. She gave a small smile and nodded.

"No problem" she said, repeating his words. He looked away from her and lied back down, pulling his hat once more over his eyes. He turned so that he was facing away from her. Selene lay down as well, and turned with her back to Vaati.

"Night," she whispered. She paused, but after receiving o reply, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Good night, Selene."


	2. Fear of the Past

Selene was running. Low branches smacked her face as she ran blindly through a dark forest. Terror was the only thing she could feel. She looked back, and saw the yellow eyes were closing in behind her. Looking back forward, the girl was too late to see the fallen log in front of her. She caught her foot on it, and tumbled down on something soft. Selene propped herself up and was met by the cold, lifeless stare of her mother. Screaming, she scrambled back to see the mangled bodies of her father and brother as well. They were torn-into, and their blood covered the ground. Tears filled her eyes, blurring the horrible sight.

"Seleeeeeeeeeeeene…." A cold, menacing voice called. She turned to see the yellow eyes of a gigantic black wolf. The blood of her family covered its snout.

"Seleeeeeeeeene!"

"Selene!" She snapped her eyes open. Her vision was blurred, and she blinked a few times, tears running down her temples. Vaati was leaning over her, a concerned look on his face. "Selene, you were screaming. Is everything all right?" he asked. She quickly sat upright, her tears changing direction and sliding down her cheeks. Shaking, she wiped them away.

"I…it was just a… nightmare," she told him, her whole body shaking. She closed her eyes tight and hugged her legs to her chest, Vaati still sat there, unsure of what to do. Selene took a deep breath, regaining her shattered composure.

"So, when do we leave?" she asked Vaati.

"After camp gets picked up. I'm going to start now," he replied, getting up. He looked through a bag, and pulled out a cloak. "Here, it's raining," he told her, handing her the cloak.

"Thanks," she said, taking it. He moved to the door, but hesitated before going out. Vaati looked back at her, uncertain.

"I'm fine, Vaati, really," she told him, giving a small smile. He nodded and walked out. Selene gave a sigh, and put the cloak on as she stood. Exiting the tent, Selene pulled up her hood. It was steadily drizzling in the small clearing. In the center over a fire, Vaati was working hard to keep the rain out of a pot he had over the flames. Selene joined him by the fire.

"I'll start on packing the horse," she told him, starting towards the animal.

"Wait, are you sure you know-"

"I've seen you do it a few times, I can handle it. And I'm willing to help," she called over her shoulder.

"Okay," he said.

Selene packed most of the gear on the horse, and joined Vaati for breakfast. She had finished her meal and set the bowl aside.

"Thanks for the help. I'll pack up the tent." He told her, pointing to the canvas structure. Selene focused on his hand, noticing a discoloration. She moved closer to him on the rock they were sitting on. He flinched back a little bit, startled.

"Vaati, you're hand is burnt," she informed him. He relaxed and pulled up his sleeve. Deep red burn marks covered the palm of his hand and the underside of his lower arm.

"Oh. I got that when you saved me. Protecting my face," he held up his arm over his head, showing her how he got burnt.

"I'm sorry, Vaati. Here, give me your hand. I've been working on my healing," she told him. Vaati hesitantly held out his burnt hand. Selene pressed her hands together and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath she opened her midnight-blue eyes and placed both hands around his. Vaati winced, and then relaxed as her hands started to glow.

"So you're a fire mage and a healer," he said as she ran her hands slowly down his arm and back to his hand.

"Yep," she said, the glow diminishing. "That should do it," the girl told him, still holding his hand in hers. Vaati slowly pulled his hand away, and flexed it, the burn marks completely gone. He gave a small smile and looked at Selene.

"Impressive. Thanks." Selene smiled too, noticing that this was the first time he had smiled. He had a nice smile.

"So, I'll go take care of the tent," Vaati told her, the smile slipping away.

"All right," she said, then walked back to the horse. Selene patted its nose. She was glad that Vaati was being nicer, but she still saw a lot of pain in his eyes all the time. The sound of twigs snapping and moving underbrush from the edge of the clearing moved the girl from her thoughts. She peered curiously around the horse, and then slowly walked through the clearing toward the movement.

"Who's there?" Selene called. Terror filled her whole being as a pair of yellow eyes peered from the bushes. A small dark brown wolf limped out into the clearing. Its front paw was bleeding.

"S-stay back!" she said, raising her shaking arms and preparing to use fire. It tilted its head at her and took a step forward.

"STAY BACK!" she screamed, giving a blast of fire. With her shaking, it missed, landing a few feet from the beast. It yelped in alarm, limping way from the spot she hit. It turned to her and growled. Shaking, Selene held her hands up again, and closed her eyes in fear. A shadow moved over her, and something soft brushed against her face. Someone backed protectively into her. She snapped open her eyes to find her face was buried in long, light purple hair. It was Vaati. Selene leaned against his back, her knees shaking. His muscles were tense as he stood between Selene and the wolf. He relaxed as he studied the beast.

"Selene, it's just a young wolf, he's not going to hurt you. He's even injured. He could use your healing," Vaati told her, moving the girl in front of him to face the wolf.

"NO!" she cries, tears welling up in her eyes. The small wolf sank to the ground at her raised voice, the scampered into the forest.

"Selene, what?" Vaati said, shocked at her reaction to the small animal.

"I hate wolves," she whimpered, "My parents were hunted and slaughtered by one when I was little," she told him, tears streaming down her cheeks, "it would've gotten me, too, if it hadn't been for my brother. It took his life, too…" Vaati placed his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eye.

"Selene, it'll be okay, it's gone now," he told her. She choked down a sob as her knees gave in. Vaati caught her as she went down, and she collapsed into him. Selene grasped the front of his tunic and buried her head in his chest. He sat rigid, a bit uncomfortable. He soon relaxed and placed his arms around her, giving her comfort.

"I understand," he told her softly. Vaati held her in silence as her sobs died down. She tilted her head up a bit.

"Thank you, Vaati," she said shakily, gaining control of herself. Vaati nodded slowly as Selene sighed, resting her head I the crook of his neck. She had always seemed loving, kind-hearted, and strong souled. Vaati didn't like seeing her upset, having to relive a horrible moment in her life. He didn't even know she had gone through this. He wasn't the only one with a not-so-happy past.

He felt a strong connection with her. Vaati had never felt this way toward anyone before. He now realized it: he wasn't alone.

"Are you okay, now?" he asked. She nodded, and closed her eyes.

"So can we start going now?"

"No," she stated. Vaati furrowed his brows, confused.

"And why not?" he asked.

"You smell good." Vaati couldn't help but chuckle. She was back to her old, lighthearted self. She chuckled as well, pulling away from him.

"I'm just kidding. We can go," she told him.

"And Vaati?" she said looking into his crimson eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You should smile more," the girl told him, placing her hand on the side of his face, then standing, her hand sliding off his cheek. He still sat there for a few seconds, shocked, not expecting that. He stood and followed Selene to the horse.

The girl stopped by the horse, and looked back to where the wolf had been. She stared at the spot, letting her mind slip back to her past. Her thoughts were interrupted by Vaati stepping behind her and placing his hands on her waist. The girl's eyes widened in surprise, and a light blush rose on her cheeks as he spun her around by the waist.

"Uh, Vaati, what're you doing?" she asked. He lifted her up and placed her on the horse.

"You're riding the horse. You've been looking exhausted lately," he said, walking around the horse and taking its reins.

"Well, nightmares have been keeping me up," she told him. He nodded, leading the horse and starting on the journey.


	3. Hearts Softened

The sun was high in the sky, marking about midday. The group walked on, Vaati leading the horse with Selene on it. She sat proudly, satisfied that she had made Vaati smile more than once. He was in good spirits for the first time in a long time.

"What's your favorite color?" she asked, smiling. He gave her a funny look.

"What kind of question is that?" he said.

"An important one!" she told him with a laugh. Vaati chuckled.

"You're very childish, you know that?" he informed her. She smiled and gave a nod, then crossed her arms and gave him an answer-the-darned-question look. He rolled his eyes.

"I haven't really thought about it, so I guess I don't have a favorite color," he answered matter-of-factly. "So what's _yours_?" he asked in return. The girl looked to the sky in thought for a moment before answering.

"Red. Deep red. It's a gorgeous color." He nodded in agreement. "I've always been jealous of your eyes," she told him with a smile. He snorted.

"I never liked the color very much. It's too unnatural. I've always wanted a subtle color," he said. Selene gave a small chuckle.

"Well, I think they're very attractive," she informed him.

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was meant as ooOOOOOAAAAH!" Selene was knocked from the horse as the animal reared suddenly, whinnying in fright. She landed, and rolled onto her stomach.

"Selene!" Vaati shouted, rushing to her side and kneeling down. "Are you all right?" he asked. She pushed herself up with her arms and nodded. She looked up and gasped.

"Vaati!" she shouted, pointing over his shoulder. He spun around, standing up. A lizard-like monster was poised in the middle of the path. It was huge. The creature had a dark green coloration, and six horns that spiked away from its face. It hissed at them, and the horse galloped away. The lizard slacked its jaw and shot a blast of fire at them. Vaati stepped in front of her, and used wind to deflect the blast. Selene picked herself off the ground, and shouted a spell, sweeping her hands down. Her own blast of fire smashed down on the beast. It screeched in agony, and then rushed at her. She grabbed Vaati's arm and pulled him away as the lizard swiped its taloned paws at them. It blew fire at the pair, and they leapt opposite ways. Vaati landed and rolled, returning to his feet, and Selene twisted catlike in the air, avoiding the tongues of flame. She blasted fire at it as she landed. The beast spun around, and caught Selene with its tail. It sent her flying across the path. She landed with a grunt, and looked up to see the monster looming over her. It opened its mouth, preparing to burn her. She closed her eyes and put her arms over her head. She braced herself for the heat, but instead heard a cry of pain. Someone dropped down over her, breathing heavily. Selene's blue orbs shot open. Vaati's face was inches from her own, quivering as he tried to cope with the pain. His face was twisted into an agonizing grimace.

"V-Vaati?" she said, her eyes wide. She looked down to his side that he was clutching, to find part of his tunic burnt off. His skin was horribly blistered, and Selene realized he had taken the full blow. Over his shoulder, the girl saw the lizard raise its claws, ready to strike.

"No!" she shouted, attempting to leap in front of Vaati, but he pushed her back, facing the beast once more.

"NO!" She screamed, the beast's talons connecting with Vaati's chest and raking down his stomach. His back arched with the pain, and he gave a cry of anguish. Tears welled up in her eyes as complete rage took over her. She screamed, and launched herself at the beast. She landed on its back, and clamped her hands on its head. She gave a cry of anger, fire exploding from her fingertips and boiling the brains of the beast. It gave a contorted yelp, and fell to the ground with spastic tail and leg movements. Selene leapt off of it and ran to Vaati, who sat in a slouched position. The girl dropped on her knees in front of him.

"Vaati!" she cried, placing both hands on his face and lifting his head from his chest to look him in the eye. The front of his tunic was torn, and blood covered most of it. His eyes were half open, and his breath came out in ragged gasps. His hair was damp with sweat, and it fell loosely in front of his eyes.

"S-Selene…" he gasped. She smoothed his hair behind his right ear. The girl blinked a few times, clearing her eyes of tears. She needed to be strong for him.

"Just stay with me, Vaati. Your wounds are deep, but with my healing, you'll be just fine, okay? Just stay with me!" she repeated. He wouldn't go. He couldn't go. She had to save him. The girl pleaded with all her heart that his beautiful crimson eyes wouldn't shut for the last time. Vaati nodded, his breathing becoming harder for him. He was losing blood fast. Selene placed both arms around his torso, and lowered him to the ground. She took off her cloak and used it to prop up his head. Carefully, she ripped his tunic open in the front, not a difficult task with its condition. The burn was on his lower right side, and the claw slices ran down the middle of his chest. Selene put one hand over the burn and the other over the gash. She flexed her fingers, and they emitted a bright glow.

Selene sat there for a few hours, healing Vaati's wounds as best as she could. He had passed out long before, but his breathing returned to a regular rate. Even if he was out cold, Selene still spoke soft, encouraging words to him. The horse had wandered back, and Selene dressed his wounds properly with the supplies she found in a bag. The girl had done all she could for the moment, and decided that sleep was best for him. The tent was set up around him, and Selene sat by his side in the light of a lantern. His bare and bandaged chest rose and fell slowly with his steady breathing. Selene tugged a blanket over him to keep him warm. She sat with his head in her lap, playing with his long, lavender hair. She never realized how much she cared for him until that day's incident. It wasn't just because he risked his life to protect her; it was also the pain she had felt at almost losing him.

Selene gently placed his head off of her lap, and hummed softly as she left the tent to take care of the horse.


	4. Amodia

_The surface of a small pond was disturbed as a rock splashed into it. A small creature sat by the edge of the pond, and angrily threw another rock in. It made a loud splash, sending ripples lapping at the shore._

"_No one understands me," the tiny creature muttered, his brows furrowed. "Everyone hates me. After 6 years, you'd think they'd forgive and forget…" The small thing quivered with rage as he angrily brushed his long lavender hair out of his eyes. He picked up a rock and stood. "WHY DOESN'T ANYONE CARE ABOUT ME?" the small creature screamed, throwing the rock with all his might. It landed with a sploosh and the tiny creature fell to his knees. He felt so much pain. Tears filled his red eyes, and glided down his pale cheeks. "Why doesn't anyone care about me?" he whispered, placing his head in his hands. _

"_Hmmm, sounds like your life sucks." The creature jolted up, and looked behind him. An old human woman was seated cross-legged, smoking a pipe. Compared to her, the creature was about as tall as one of her fingers. He was shocked by her presence, and the fact that she could see him._

"_H…how can you see me?" the small thing squeaked, alarm and surprise clearly present on his face. The woman gave a crooked smile._

"_I'm a very magical being," she replied. The old hag leaned down, bringing her face close to the creature to examine it._

"_You're a picori, aren't you?" she inquired with a knowing smile. The creature paused, still shocked that she knew, but nodded slowly. The crooked grin returned to her face as she held her hand palm-up for him. _

"_Come, my child, I know a way to make everything better." The picori gave a sniff, thinking about it, then rubbed his tears away and carefully climbed on her hand. He sat in the middle of her wrinkly palm, and looked up at her equally creased face._

"_H…how can you do that?" the picori asked._

"_Easily. I told you I'm magical," the hag said._

"_Okay!" he chimed, hope swelling in his chest, "please!" The old woman held her finger up for silence._

"_On one condition," she said, tapping his small nose once with her index finger._

"_O-okay, what?" he asked. The crooked grin spread across her face._

"_You have to work for me for 3 years," the hag told him. The creature hesitated, thinking about it._

"_How are you going to help me?" the small picori asked. The old woman chuckled._

"_I'll take you away to a better place to live, away from all the other picori," she told him. The creature thought hesitantly about his picori village._

"_No one cares for you here, my dear. Everyone despises and rejects you," she persuaded. The small creature was pained inside, knowing what the hag said was true. "You could have a whole new life, where you will be loved and cared for. Come with me, my child." The small thing looked up at the hag, a glimmer of hope in his crimson eyes._

"_I've decided," he started, "that I will go with you." That crooked grin shone down at him._

"_Very well," the old hag said, placing her hand on the ground and brushing the picori off. "Hold still," she ordered, pulling a crystal ball out from her robes. The old woman set it in her lap and swirled her fingertips over the orb. It gave off a reddish glow as she muttered ancient words. The hag shouted the last phrase and shot her hands out toward the creature. A bolt of light rocketed from the orb, and struck the picori. He gave a squeak of alarm as light enshrouded his whole body. He shut his eyes tight against the light. He felt odd as the light swirled around him. Slowly, it began to fade. Opening his scarlet eyes, he was shocked to see that the old woman had shrunk to his size. But she didn't shrink… he grew. The blades of grass around him were small, and the pond was now a puddle. He scrambled over to the water, and gazed down at his reflection. His own crimson eyes stared back at him. He was a Hylian now. His skin was still a pale-ish purple color, and his lavender hair was long, cascading down over the right side of his face. He looked similar to the way he looked the first time he had turned into a Hylian. But he was different now. He was older. A teenager was staring back at him, not a boy. The Hylian stood and looked down at himself. His clothes were the same as last time, but bigger._

_The old hag stood, now only coming to his chest. She reached up and took his chin in her wrinkly hand, turning his head to the side._

"_My, what a handsome man you turn out to be. Come, it's time to go," she said, clasping her boney hand vise-like around his wrist. She muttered more ancient words, and they both started to glow. The old hag looked up at the Hylian._

"_You'll be working for me in my gypsy troop for 3 years in Amodia, a land far away from Hyrule. When those 3 years are up, you start your new life there. You may call me Madam Rosa. You are, my boy?" the hag asked. His crimson eyes looked down at her. The light grew, and Hyrule started to fade around them as he answered, _

"_Vaati."_

_***************************************_

Vaati's eyes opened slowly taking a few seconds to focus correctly. He was too weak to move his arms or legs. His eyes moved to the tent exit as he heard a voice singing. It was a beautiful tune, peaceful and light, and it got louder as someone approached the tent. Selene slipped inside, still singing.

"S-Selene," Vaati said in a hoarse whisper. She stopped her melody when she saw him awake. The girl moved to his side, and sat down next to him.

"Selene, I-" He tried propping himself up on his elbows, but stopped, wincing, as a sharp pain exploded in his chest and side.

"Sssssshhhh," Selene said, placing a finger on his lips and gently pushing him back down. "Easy. You don't want to open those wounds up again." Vaati looked down at his bandages.

"You patched me up?" he croaked, reaching weakly and taking her hand as she nodded. "Thank you," he said hoarsely, holding her hand to his cheek. She gave another nod, stroking his cheekbone with her thumb. They looked at each other in silence for a while, until Selene spoke up.

"Vaati, you almost died protecting me. Why?" He studied her for a few moments.

"Because. I… care about you far more than I ever thought I could for anyone," he said, placing his hand over hers. She smiled and closed her eyes, holding his hand tighter. The girl looked back at Vaati, noticing his eyelids drooping.

"Selene, I…" he started, trailing off. She knew he was sinking into unconsciousness. She bent down towards him, and rested her forehead against his.

"Sleep, Vaati. You need it." She started humming the tune again, and he closed his eyes. She continued to hum as she brushed his hair back. The girl trailed the backs of her fingertips down his temple, and traced the black markings underneath his left eye. Selene stopped humming, and studied his angular features.

"I think I love you," she whispered, bringing her face down to him. She paused, centimeters away, then placed her lips softly on his.


	5. So This Is Love

Vaati slowly came awake. His crimson eyes opened halfway, and the tent around him was blurred. He blinked slowly, his eyes focusing correctly. His mind was blank, and he felt rather drowsy. The light from the entrance of the tent was harsh on his eyes, and he closed them again, trying to think of what happened to him. Selene came to his mind. Sweet, kindhearted Selene. Through all the misunderstanding and rejection in his life, Selene was the light shining through it all. Vaati knew she understood him, knew she cared for him. That's why she bandaged him up. She could have just left him and escaped. But she didn't. She stayed and saved him. He never thought anyone could care for him like that.

Vaati opened his eyes again, and glanced down at his bandaged wounds. He placed his elbows underneath him, and gingerly lifted himself into a sitting position. It hurt a bit, but it wasn't too bad. He groaned, placing his hand on his forehead as it started to throb. Vaati put his hand back down to lean on it, but pulled it back when it connected with a human body. The Hylian turned to look. Selene was curled on the ground beside him. Dark circles were formed under her eyes, and the girl looked exhausted. Vaati couldn't help but smile as he realized she had put all her energy into taking care of him.

"Oh, Selene," he said as he gently placed his arms around her and pulled the girl to him. Her head fell limply on his shoulder as the Hylian held her tightly against him. His heart swelled with emotion. Vaati squeezed her, and buried his face into her soft hair. He didn't care if it hurt his wounds. He just wanted to hold her and never let her go. Selene stirred in his arms, and Vaati loosened his embrace. She slowly slid her head off his shoulder, and looked up at him with tired eyes.

"Vaati," she whispered with a warm smile, "you're okay." The Hylian smiled as well and pulled Selene back against him. She stiffened in his arms.

"You didn't leave!" he said, true joy welling inside him for the first time in a while, "Someone actually cares about me!" Selene pulled back, and looked up at him with a slightly confused expression. "You didn't leave me," Vaati said. The girl smiled, seeing the happiness in his eyes.

"I would never even dream of it," she told him, lifting her hands gently to both sides of his face. Selene lifted her head up and placed her lips softly on his forehead. The Hylian closed his crimson eyes as a single tear glided down his cheek. Selene sat back and tilted her head at him.

"Vaati, what's wrong?" she asked him, wiping away the glistening tear with her thumb.

"I-I've never known how it feels to be loved," he said, wrapping his arms around her. The girl stiffened, surprised at first, then slid her arms around him as well. The Hylian lifted Selene onto him lap, and held her closely.

"Vaati, I don't want to hurt you," she told him, pulling away.

"I'm fine, trust me," he said, placing both hands on either side of her face. He leaned into her and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened, the kiss taking her by surprise. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Vaati broke the kiss, resting his head down on her shoulder and burying his face in her neck.

"I love you," he mumbled into her neck. Selene smiled, running her hand under his long lavender hair on the back of his head.

"I love you too!" she said with joy, throwing her arms around his neck. It caught him off guard, and he tumbled backwards, Selene on top of him.

"Okay, that hurts," the Hylian said, wincing. The girl rolled off him.

"Sorry!" Selene said, taking his hands and helping him sit up.

"I'm fine," he reassured her, giving her a peck on the cheek. The girl rested her hand on the side of his face.

"You've been sleeping for a long time," she told him.

"Oh? How long have I been out?" the Hylian asked.

"Three days," Selene said, holding up three fingers.

"Ha, wow. Your turn. You look exhausted," he told her, placing his hand on her cheek and his forehead against hers. She flopped against him and gave a relaxed sigh.

"If you say so…" she mumbled drowsily, closing her eyes. Vaati wrapped his arms around her shoulders and cradled her against him. The girl soon fell asleep in his warm embrace, and he gently set her down on his previous sleeping mat. The Hylian pulled the blanket over the sleeping girl, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you," he whispered to her sleeping form. Vaati got up and pulled back the tent flap. He paused to take a glance back at Selene, and then ducked out.


	6. To the Caravan

Selene woke to the song of twittering birds. Soft morning light filtered in through the tent flaps, and the girl gave a relaxed sigh. Her mind wandered to Vaati she closed her eyes in bliss as her heart fluttered at the thought of him. His captivating eyes, his gentle kiss.

Selene sighed as she lifted herself up and walked out of the tent, yawning all the while. She spotted Vaati by the horse, who turned at her approach. His deep red eyes were locked on her dark ones as she walked toward him.

"Morning," he greeted, sweeping his light-colored hair out of his face.

"Good morning, Vaati," Selene said in return, her head tilted up slightly.

"I take it you slept well?" he asked.

"Like the dead," she told him with a chuckle. The wind mage smiled as he patted the horse's neck and looked around the forest.

"We're about a day's walk to the caravan," Vaati told her, taking her hand and squeezing it. "I'm sorry I have to do this." Selene tilted her head up toward his.

"It's okay. Please don't worry about it." Vaati averted his gaze from her. The girl lifted herself onto her toes, placing a kiss on his pale cheek.

"Come on," she said, tugging him toward the tent, "let's get packed up."

*******************************************************

"So, does this horse have a name?" Selene asked, rubbing the neck of the horse she was perched upon.

"His name's Thunder," Vaati informed her, "One of Madam Rosa's." Selene patted the horse's creamy tan colored shoulder.

"Hmm, must be new. He wasn't there before I left."

"Did you take care of the horses?" Vaati asked, continuing to lead the group through the forest. Selene nodded.

"Yep. Jezie and I," the girl trailed off, a distant look in her dark blue eyes. "How is she, do you know?" Selene asked, snapping out of her memory moment.

"Jezebel? She was fine when I left."

"And Dark?"

"He was good, too."

"Good," Selene sighed with a smile, looking up at the sky. Vaati placed Thunder's reins over his head, and fell back beside the saddle. With a bound, he mounted the horse behind Selene. Reaching his arms around her, Vaati took Thunder's reins.

"Why did you leave in the first place?" he asked, resting his chin on her shoulder. She gave a long sigh, her head falling to study the hands placed in her lap.

"Madam Rosa… was concerned about the decline in our troop's popularity and income. She informed Jez and me that she was interested in prostitution. I wasn't. So I left."

"Wow," Vaati whispered, holding her a bit tighter. Selene turned her head toward his.

"Did Madam Rosa start that?" Vaati leaned back slightly to look her in the eye.

"No, not that I know of." Selene looked forward again, giving a soft sigh of relief.

"Good. That twisted old hag," she muttered softly. Vaati placed his forehead against her temple. "I bet she had that in mind from the start. I always wondered why she told Jezie and me we weren't permitted to fall in love with anyone." Vaati's brow shifted as he furrowed it.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"She told us it was in our contract, and that it wasn't smart since we're a traveling caravan." Vaati snorted, and returned his chin to her shoulder. They rode on in silence. The Hylian breathed in deeply, holding the girl tighter.

"We don't have to go back," he informed her softly. Selene closed her eyes with a sigh, and reached her hand back to place on his cheek. It was a tempting suggestion. Part of her wanted to agree, but the other part knew she couldn't leave Jezie and Dark.

"I can't, Vaati," she told him, "My friends are back there. Besides, she has other ways of hunting someone down." Vaati gave a nod. "I owe her anyway. She gave me a life, taught me how to live."

"That sounds familiar," he said. Selene turned her head to look at him. "That's exactly what she did for me." Selene leaned her head against his.

"How _did_ you end up with Madam Rosa's caravan?" she asked.

"It started in a land called Hyrule…"


	7. Punishment

The sun was starting to sink low in the sky, setting the clouds ablaze in radiant oranges and pinks. The horse clopped along the forest path, with Vaati and Selene walking on either side of its neck. Thunder raised his nose, ears swiveled forward. Vaati cocked his head, his long pointed ears listening as well.

"What?" Selene asked.

"Music," Vaati replied, "I think we're almost there." Soon enough, the group emerged into a large clearing of the traveling performer's caravan. A large wooden stage had been set in the middle of the clearing, and large colorful tents aligned the edges of the forest. Various members of the troop were scattered about the camp, practicing for a show or just sitting around.

Vaati looked toward Selene, who was gazing about the clearing.

"Selene," he addressed her softly. She turned, her eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Yes?" Vaati glanced back at the encampment, and back to Selene.

"I love you," he whispered, knowing this could be the last chance he would have to tell her. The girl's face became somber with understanding.

"I love you, too," she told him, a note of longing in her voice.

"Selene?" The pair looked away from each other as a young woman of her late teens stepped out of a colorful tent. She was slender, tan, with cat-like golden eyes and short raven hair. She looked about the same age as Selene.

"You're back!" she cried, dashing to the group. The girl threw her arms around Selene, nearly sending her to the ground.

"Jezebel!" Selene cried, returning her best friend's embrace with equal enthusiasm. "I've missed you," she told the tan one, releasing her.

"No kidding!" the act's not the same without you! Vaati, you're looking lively. Dark will be happy to see you back." Vaati gave a chuckle.

"I'm sure he will be." Jezebel's jaw dropped, and she gaped at the wind mage.

"Is that a smile? What did you do to him?" she inquired, rounding on Selene. The fire mage shrugged, giving her friend a devious smile.

"Oi! Vaati!" A figure called as they bounded over to the group. His hair was long and black, and fiery red eyes peeked out from beneath the shaggy dark locks.

"Dark. How've you been?"

"Good, good. Glad to see you back. You too, Selene, c'mere!" Dark Link jumped on his friend, capturing her in a brotherly-like embrace.

"Euh!" Selene gagged, trying to loosen his grip, "I missed you too, Dark!" he released her with a laugh.

"Selene, Vaati." the group grew silent as they turned to look at the stout and bent form of Madam Rosa. "Nice of you to join us once more." Her sharp black eyes studied the new arrivals. "Very well done, Vaati, I praise your success. Selene, my dear, lets catch up in my tent!" The old woman turned and disappeared into a black tent dusted with golden stars. Selene looked to Jezebel, who shrugged. The fire mage obeyed, and followed the woman into the tent.

"I'll take care of Thunder for you. See you boys at the festival tonight!" Jezebel called, taking the horse's reins and leading it away.

"So," Dark started, as he and Vaati walked through the camp, "How was the trip?" Vaati sighed, and gave a light chuckle.

"It was interesting. Full of… surprises." Dark Link raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Surprises?" Vaati gave a nod. The pair stopped suddenly as a scream came from Madam Rosa's tent. Vaati stared horror toward the tent. Dark looked away from it.

"Disobey the rules and you get punished. You know that, Vaati," Dark reminded him grimly.

"Selene…" After a few moments, Selene's trembling figure emerged from the tent. Even from a distance, Vaati could see her tear-stained cheeks. Her head was held high despite her appearance, and without a glance in his direction, she walked across the clearing to disappear into a crimson tent. Vaati started quickly after her, but was stopped by a tan hand.

"Careful," Dark warned, "We aren't usually allowed in their tents." Vaati gave is friend a desperate look. "Go around through the forest and go in the back," he advised. Vaati gave a nod, and silently ducked into the forest. Behind the cover of the trees, he sprinted around the clearing, eyes scanning for the red tent. He soon came across it, the crimson tent with the raspberry fringes. Breathing heavily from sprinting, he slipped into the back of the tent. Selene was seated in the middle of the tent, bent over clutching her arms. Her head snapped up at the sound of his panting. Her deep midnight eyes were red-rimmed and tear-filled.

"Vaati," she said softly. He moved toward her and dropped to her side, taking her face in his hands.

"What did she do to you?" he urged. Selene closed her eyes, and tears glided down her cheeks as she shook her head. Vaati wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest. The girl sobbed into his chest as he placed light kisses on her dirty-blonde head.

"Ssssshhhhhh," he crooned, tilting her chin up. He kissed her cheeks gently, her salty tears wetting his lips. "What did she do to you?" Hesitantly, Selene took hold of the frills of her baggy white sleeves and pulled them to her elbows. Vaati took a sharp intake of breath. Four scarlet bands were burned into her arms, two on each. One was seared just above the wrist and one was just before her elbow, on both arms. Vaati pulled her against him again, being careful not to hurt her.

"Goddesses, that woman is insane," he said rocking Selene back and forth slowly. Selene's sobs died down, and Vaati pulled back. He took her hands to carefully examine the brands.

"Use your healing, Selene," he told her, releasing her hands and waiting for them to glow blue. Her hands trembled as she shook her head no.

"It doesn't work like that," she said.

"Why not?" he asked, holding her hands to stop them from shaking.

"This isn't a regular burn. It's cursed." Vaati rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm so sorry," he told her. Selene gave a weak chuckle.

"It's okay. I'll be alright." She tilted her head up, placing her lips against his. Vaati closed his crimson orbs and moved his hand to rest on her neck, deepening the kiss. They broke apart momentarily, as Selene wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. Their lips connected again, the passion intensifying. Selene broke away suddenly. Vaati held her by the waist, and gave her a confused look.

"What?" he asked in a breathy voice, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He brought her to him again, placing deep, slow kisses of her neck.

"The pain in my arms are fading," she told him. He continued to kiss her.

"That's good."

"No! It isn't!" she said in a sharp whisper, "It does that when I'm near Madam Rosa!" Vaati paused, holding his breath as shuffling feet sounded near the door of the tent.

"Go!" Selene mouthed to him. He placed a quick kiss of her lips before ducking out the back of the tent.


	8. The White Night Festival

Selene watched Vaati go, and then turned to face the front of the tent as the old woman pulled back the crimson flaps. She stood clutching her orb, which pulsed a faint light.

"Madam Rosa," Selene whispered, bowing her head politely.

"My dear child," the woman crooned, seating herself on a raspberry-colored pillow, "Let's see those arms." Selene extended them obediently, her limbs still trembling slightly. The skin around the burns had turned an irritated red.

"Does it hurt, my dear?" The old woman asked.

"Not so much now that you're here."

"Exactly!" she exclaimed, grasping Selene by the wrists. The girl gave a cry of pain, ad the orb in the woman's lap flashed brightly.

"We can't have you in pain for the festival, now do we?" As she spoke, the pain receded from Selene's wrists, and the redness started to fade. "You're a smart girl, Selene, I think you've learned your lesson. So I am... broadening your radius, if you will." The hag released her, and Selene hesitantly ran her hands over her arms. "I'm looking forward to your performance with Jezebel tonight. You and she attract many with your talents." With that, Madam Rosa disappeared out of Selene's tent. She looked down at her arms, expecting them to burn fiercely as they had when she had left Madam Rosa's tent. They remained the same. Selene watched closely as the bands slowly began to fade from red to black. She gave a soft sigh as she stood, and pulled her baggy white sleeves back down as she exited her tent.

Vaati retreated to his old tent, which he was surprised to see was pitched for him. The wind mage was clad in the festival-wear Dark had given him; a sleeveless black tunic with red designs, creamy leggings, and tall black and red boots. He lifted the sword that was placed across a chair, and began fastening it around his waist. It was a well crafted weapon, and pleasing to the eye. He and Dark were performing in the festival that night. Madam Rosa had a way of showcasing all kinds of skills.

Vaati ducked out of his purple and blue striped tent. Glorious white lamps and streamers decorated the camp in preparation for the festival. Above the path that led to town was a white banner that gave off a magical glow.

MADAM ROSA AND HER TRAVELING PERFORMERS WELCOME YOU TO THE WHITE NIGHT FESTIVAL!

The letters were printed in shimmering golden weave that shone and dazzled with magical essence in the lantern light of the camp. Townsfolk poured in from the path, oo-ing and awe-ing at the glorious decorations.

"Vaati!" the Hylian turned to see Dark flagging him down from beside the stage. He was buried at the edge of the stage, in a gathering throng of people that were awaiting the start of the performances. Vaati brushed passed the thickening crowd of people, and joined Dark at the edge of the stage.

"Selene and Jez are the opening act. We're follow the contortionist," Dark informed him as Vaati stepped to his side. His friend's tunic was similar to his, except for how it was red where Vaati's was black, and black where Vaati's was red.

The crowd grew silent as Madam Rosa appeared onto the stage from behind the curtain.

"Welcome, welcome, good people!" she began, her voice raised for all to hear, "I hope you all enjoy this mystical evening of magic, mystery, and magnificence... But without further ado, I give you... The White Night Festival!" With the raise of her arms, every colorful tent in the clearing turned to pure white. The crowd gave delighted gasps, and the band began lively music as Madam Rosa exited the stage. The curtains burst open as two figures catapulted onto the stage in a lively dance, their white dresses swirling. Selene and Jezebel twirled and danced to the rhythm of the music, sending the crown wild. Vaati's eyes were transfixed on Selene as she danced. He watched her, admiring her skill and beauty in her dance. The tempo of the music steadily quickened, and the two dancers kept up. The crowd began clapping to the quickening beat, and Vaati could feel the mutual excitement of the crowd. As the music reached a climactic peak, flames suddenly erupted all around Selene, bursting to twist and spiral with the dancer as it accented her graceful movement. Shards of ice formed on the edges of Jezebel's dress, moving to soon cover her, and glisten in the light of the lamps.

Vaati's gaze caught something else. A man stood on the opposite side of the platform stage next to Madam Rosa. His eyes were also fixed on Selene. There was something about the look in his eyes that made Vaati's blood boil; Desire. Vaati took a deep breath as he looked back at Selene, pushing the negative thoughts aside from his mind.

The music changed, and a more exotic sounding tune filled the air. The style of dance changed as well, with more slithery movements. The bands on Selene's arms glowed a deep red as flames appeared to be emitting from them. Vaatis eyes flickered back to the man who stood beside Madam Rosa. His lustful gaze was fixed on Selene, watching every sway of her hips. Annoyance rose in Vaati.

The music came to a stop leaving the two dancers in flaming and glistening poses. The audience roared with applause as the two young women bowed and exited the stage. Vaati felt the strong urge to run to Selene and hold her close to him.

"Are they going to meet us out here? Are we gonna see them?" he asked Dark, not bothering to hide his agitation.

"Yeah. Geez, settle down. What's the rush for?" Dark asked. Vaati paused before answering.

"No reason," he muttered.

"Don't worry," Dark murmured, "I saw him too." Vaati looked to his friend, who was staring across the stage at the man. "He's a rich aristocrat from up north. He's also taken a recent liking to our caravan. Madam Rosa adores the creep. And his money..." Dark gave a bemused chuckle. "I never took you for the jealous type, Va," he said, whacking Vaati lightly with his elbow. The wind mage muttered incoherent insults as he swatted his grinning friend away. He was soon waiting impatiently as a group of acrobats took the center of the thrust stage. Then he spotted her. Selene was following Jezebel, both girls scanning the crown for their male companions.

"There they are," Vaati said, jabbing Dark with his elbow. Dark Link turned and spotted them as well.

"OI!" he shouted, jumping and waving at the girls. Jezebel eyed him and tugged on Selene's sleeve. The two dancers wove their way through the crowd to join them.

"Didja like the show, boys?" Jezebel asked with a wink, smiling from Vaati to Dark.

"Hell yeah, we did," Dark said, "You ladies were smokin' up there. At least you were, Seelie. Pardon me, _freezing_ in your case, Jez," Both girls laughed at his comment. Jezebel placed her hand in Dark's offered elbow, and the two started a conversation of their own. Selene stepped to Vaati's side, gazing up at the acrobatic feats on stage. She looked even more magnificent up front. Her long dress was pure white, with dazzling golden lining and designs. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled into its usual half-ponytail. Vaati wanted to take her in his arms, but all he could do was discretely take her hand and hold it tight. Her head turned to look up at him at the gesture.

"That was amazing," he told her. A smile spread over her lips as she squeezed his hand. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks, Vaati," she murmured before turning her attention back to the performers on stage.

The following acts went smoothly, and Vaati and Dark made their way backstage when the contortionist took center stage. The two Hylians waited in the dark behind the curtain as the show continued.

"So who's gonna win tonight?" Vaati asked in a low voice.

"Me. Duh."

"Bullshit, you won last time."

"Bite me, purple boy."

"Where and how hard," Vaati whispered sharply as Dark grinned evilly. A roar of applause erupted from beyond the curtain, silencing both young men.

"I'll guess we'll just have to see," Dark taunted with a wink. Vaati smirked as the contortionist slipped inside the tent. Vaati followed Dark out. They took their positions facing one another from opposite corners of the stage. A sly smile spread across Dark's face as he drew his sword. Vaati unsheathed his own, and held it out in a challenging manor. In a flash, Dark leapt across the stage at Vaati, bringing his blade down in a deadly vertical swipe. The wind mage side stepped, and jabbed at Dark. Their blades sang as they connected, filling the air with metallic clangs. The crown was responsive, gasping and cheering for their desired victor. The swordplay continued, Vaati and Dark flying around the stage as one tried to overcome the other. Dark backed Vaati into a corner, swinging blow after blow against his opponent. The wind mage blocked his moves, the vibrations from the impacts ringing up his arms. With a final strong blow, Vaati's sword was wrenched from his numb grip and sent spinning to a stop in the middle of the stage. Vaati fell back on his elbows as Dark held his sword point inches from his pale nose. Vaati's chest rose and fell rapidly as he stared up the blade towards Dark's grin. The crowd roared. With a grunt, Vaati kicked Dark Link's sword near the tip, the force of the torque throwing it from his grip. It landed with a thud, sticking straight out of the wood of the stage. The crowd went wild as Vaati sideswiped Dark's legs, tripping him, and bolting for his own sword. Before Dark could react, Vaati was upon him with the tip of his blade touching Dark's collarbone. The crowd cheered as the swordsmen stared at one another, waiting for the audience to settle down. Vaati returned his sword to its sheath, and helped Dark stand.

"Good show tonight," Dark whispered with a wink as the two young men bowed. They headed towards the curtain, and Dark whacked Vaati across the back of the head once they were behind it.

"Ow!" Vaati grunted, shooting Dark a look, "What was that for?"

"Winning," he replied with a smile.

The two Hylians made their way out into the crowd, where a dull roar of voices murmured as everyone waited for Madam Rosa to speak. The old hag was making her way up to center stage. With a raise of her heavily decorated arms, the crowd grew silent.

"Thank you, good people," she began, "Now for everyone's favorite part; the dance! Let us all get into uniform..." The small old woman twirled on her heel and waved her arms in a jangle of jewelry, and a bright light seemed to flash from all directions. Vaati shielded his eyes, and when he opened them, every member of the crowd had their clothing transformed to a theme of white and gold. Vaati looked down to find his own black and red tunic had transformed.

Magic. The crowd cheered.

Madam Rosa raised her hands to the night sky slowly, and as she did so, the stage she was standing on began to lower to create a dance floor. Madam Rosa hobbled off the floor as the band began to play. The crown dissolved onto the stage in twirls of white and gold. Dark elbowed Vaati lightly.

"I'm gonna find Jezzie. Catch ya later." With that, he disappeared into the crowd. Vaati made his own way through the dance floor, keeping an eye out for Selene.

"Jez, come on!" Selene called, grabbing her friend's hand and leading her onto the dance floor. Jezebel gave a whoop as she spun, her white skirt twirling around her. The two young women laughed as they danced around each other amidst the crowd of dancing townsfolk and troop members alike.

"Jezzie! Jezebel!" Both girls paused as they spotted Dark waving to them. He dodged and ducked through the dance floor as he made his way to the girls.

"Dark, looking good in white!"

"I know, Jez, I know," he replied with a cocky smile. Selene rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna barf." She said with a dull tone, giving Dark's shoulder a good punch.

"And I'm gonna abduct Jezebel for a while," Dark said with a laugh as he took her by the waist.

"Yeah, go for it, she doesn't belong to me," Selene replied with a smile.

"Thanks," he told her, giving her a wink. She nodded as Dark led Jezebel away. Selene carefully made her way off the dance floor, keeping her eyes open for Vaati amidst the crown of white and gold. She gasped as a hand clamped around her wrist. She looked down to find Madam Rosa standing beside her.

"Dear Selene, there is someone I want you to meet," she said, tugging Selene along. The old woman led her to a white tent on the edge of the clearing. Selene followed her inside. A young man stood waiting, clothed in a finely tailored suit. His long dark hair was held back in a loose ponytail, and his sharp blue eyes fiercely contrasted his dark-toned complexion. His lips curled into a smile as the two entered.

"Selene, I would like you to meet Hector," Madam Rosa crooned. Selene dipped into a small curtsy. "Hector, this is Selene, the one you've been asking about." The man took Selene's hand and placed his lips against it in a kiss, his stunning blue eyes staring up at her. A nervous feeling rose in Selene as she grew stiff.

"Pleased to meet you, Hector," she said, choking the nervous feeling she gets around close contact with strangers.

"The pleasure's all mine," he told her, his voice velvety. Besides being awkwardly uncomfortable with strangers, Selene felt a different uneasiness at the look in this man's eyes. It was predatory. The girl suddenly felt like a vulnerable lamb under a lion's hungry gaze.

"Hector has taken an interest in joining our troop," Madam Rosa started, "A valuable asset, I'm sure he will make, so I would like you to welcome him, show him what's what and make him feel at home as we head out, my dear," she said, and made her way to the tent exit. A panicked feeling twisted itself into Selene's stomach as Madam Rosa left her alone in the tent with Hector. The one person she would normally hate to be around, she wished more than anything to come back. She tried to calm her accelerated heart rate as Hector began to circle her. Which didn't help her feel any less like prey.

"You look dazzling tonight, Selene. And your dance was... superb," he told her, his voice close to her ear.

"Thank you," she said politely, trying to quell her uneasiness. He circled back to face her, and lifted a hand to her cheek. She winced slightly, and smiled nervously as he entwined his fingers in her sandy hair.

"You really are a beauty," he commented, "I'm looking forward to working in the troop with you." Selene averted her eyes from him and gave a small nod. he returned his hand to his side and gave a bow before exiting. Selene gave a heavy sigh, the uneasy feeling heavy in her gut. She left the tent in a hurry, practically running over none other than Vaati.

"Selene!" he said, surprised.

"Vaati," she breathed in relief, leaning against his chest and wrapping her arms around him. He stiffened, and backed out of her grasp.

"Selene, don't..." he started, "I just saw Madam Rosa..."

"I'm sorry," she apologized. Vaati studied her for a moment.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You look flustered, what's the matter?" Vaati persisted, taking her hand. Selene hesitated before answering.

"Madam Rosa introduced me to a new troop member just now. She wants me to show him around... Heh, I'm not sure why she chose me, I'm horribly shy," she said with a chuckle.

"It's okay," he told her with a reassuring squeeze of her hand, "You'll be fine."

"Yeah, you're probably right," she said, trying to forget about it.

"Come on, let's meet up with Jez and Dark."


	9. Together

The festival lasted into the long hours of the night, the attendants entertained fully with sideshows, as well as different booths of wine, merchandise, and attractions. Exhausted from her first performance in a few weeks, Selene was grateful to fall onto her bed of pillows and blankets inside her tent. She gave a contented sigh as she laid still, her body relaxed and her face in her pillow.

"Pst!"

Selene grunted in reply to whoever felt the need to see her at this hour.

"Selene," a hushed voice called. A familiar hushed voice. The tired girl lifted her head to see Vaati peering inside her tent. She sat quickly upright, rubbing her eyes with one hand as she swatted the other frantically at Vaati.

"You can't be here, Vaati, Madam Rosa has eyes everywhere! You could've been seen!" she hissed groggily as Vaati made himself comfortable next to her. He took her swatting hand in his own with a smirk.

"I needed to see you," he murmured in between giving her hand kisses. Selene gave a tired chuckle as she half-heartedly tried to pull her hand away. Vaati tugged her to him, and held her against him as he ran his hands under her hair on the back of her neck. "I'm not going to be able to hide our relationship from Madam Rosa. I need you too much," he whispered before kissing her neck. Selene stirred against him.

"Well you better prepare yourself. We have to hide it from every soul in this caravan, not just Madam Rosa. People talk, she _will_ find out…" In saying this, Selene felt anxiousness gradually build in the pit of her stomach. What if someone had seen Vaati come into her tent? The worry built.

"Selene…" Vaati crooned with sadness, moving his kisses up to her jaw line, "Its hard enough as it is to not take you in my arms every time I see you."

"I feel the same way, trust me. I just worry more. And that keeps my feelings in check, I suppose."

"We need a plan. I need to have a way to be with you like this."

"Well most definitely not in my tent. Or yours… It can't even be anywhere near camp."

"But we hardly ever leave."

"Then we'll have to find ways to," Selene whispered softly as she slid her hands up his chest and to his neck, burying her fingers into his lavender hair. Vaati held her tight against him as he bent his head to kiss her deeply on her thin lips. She tilted her head up slightly to deepen the kiss as she entwined her fingers into his hair.

"We could find somewhere in the woods to be together, when the troop has vacation days," Vaati said in between giving her lips small kisses.

"Mmm," Selene sighed into his kisses, "Yes. Or into the town together for a day."

"Tonight we have each other…" Vaati whispered to Selene, gently pulling her to lie down against him. She stirred nervously.

"I'm not so sure," she worried. "Vaati, I want nothing to come between us. We're asking for it right now." Vaati held Selene protectively in his arms, kissing her forehead as he pulled blankets overtop of them.

"I know. I just… I just need to be with you right now, Selene. Don't you feel the same?" he inquired softly.

"Yes, I do… but Vaati, I'm terrified," she said in a hushed, nervous voice. Vaati shushed her soothingly, clutching her to his chest. She desperately held on to him.

"Please… I don't want you to worry. I don't want that to ruin this moment for you right now. Just… put everything out of your mind but us. Forget everything but our love for this one night."

"But Vaati-"

"I will leave in an hour or so. I promise you. Just fall asleep with me… kiss me…" he held her tight, and she buried her face into his neck. His embrace calmed her fear, and quelled her anxiety. Focusing on his touch, Selene closed her eyes tight as she tried to push her worries from her mind. She focused on him… on the warmth of his body, on the sound and feel of his breathing, his heartbeat. She focused on how wonderful it felt to have her legs entwined with his, and how close she felt to him. He began to run his fingers through her hair gently, and the glorious feeling relaxed and calmed her further.

"I love you, Selene…"

"I love you too, Vaati," she whispered, drifting off, "So much…"


End file.
